


Purple

by insertwittyname



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Genderqueer Georgi, M/M, Nail Polish, Shopping, Therapy Dog, Trans Emil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertwittyname/pseuds/insertwittyname
Summary: Georgi wants to try new things with his gender presentation, and he finds just the thing while at the store.





	Purple

Georgi hesitated in the store, glancing at the cosmetics aisle as he and Emil waited in line to pay for the dog treats and cake mix they were picking up on their way home. He just wanted to look, as he was getting more comfortable with makeup and wanted to branch out more as he explored how he wanted to present himself. Despite that, he didn’t even know what he wanted to get, especially since he usually bought his makeup from expensive, more “professional” brands. Something seemed to be urging him inside to walk over and just…look.

Emil noticed his nervous glances, nudging his partner’s arm gently and whispering, “Did you need something else?”

“I…don’t know.” Georgi looked up at him, then back at that aisle, unsure of how to tell him he felt like he needed to go look at it all.

They stood there for a moment before Emil stepped out of line and headed backwards towards the cosmetics aisle, “C’mon, you aren’t staring at it for no reason. Hektor can wait a couple more minutes.”

With a little sigh, Georgi followed him and looked around at the various kinds of makeup, hair products, and other kinds of accessories. He couldn’t help but smile a little at how cheap everything was. He paid almost 700 Kč for his highlighter alone, but he could get a full set of makeup for about that much here. Nevertheless, he kept looking while Emil busied himself with his phone. Typical man.

As he was about to give up and head back to the check-out, a particular shade of purple nail polish caught his eye. It was almost neon with how bright it was, but it wasn’t so bright it was ugly.

It was perfect.

He carefully took it off the shelf, holding it almost reverently as he looked at it. He’d never really cared for nail polish, but this, his favorite color. This he needed. He looked at Emil, “Can we get this, too?”

Emil looked up from his phone at Georgi and the bottle of nail polish, nodding a little, “Yeah, sure. Is that the only one you want?”

Georgi looked at the other colors, but none of which really jumped out to him besides that purple. He shook his head, “No, I’m fine with just this.”

“Alright, then let’s go pay. I need to take my binder off soon.” With that comment, Georgi hurried up, not wanting his boyfriend to bind even a minute longer than he was technically supposed to. He hesitated slightly before putting the bottle on the counter for the cashier to ring up, and couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes as she took it and put it in the bag along with the dog treats and cake mix. After Emil had paid, Georgi grabbed the bag and all but ran back to their car.

Once they were home and Hektor was adequately greeted with kisses and belly rubs, Emil went to their room to change out of his binder before starting the cake they’d both wanted since that morning as they watched Cake Wars. Georgi, meanwhile, sat in front of the little coffee table in their living room with his nail polish and some paper towel. He took a deep breath and opened it, scowling at the smell of it. How femmes were able to put up with it was beyond him…

His hands were shaky as he first started with his right hand (because he was left-handed), but he eventually was able to get all his fingers painted with only a few mistakes. He admired his own work and the way the color looked, smiling to himself. Until this day, he hadn’t even considered nail polish, but now…now it was a welcome change to his presentation. He made a mental note to buy more online tonight when he made his monthly makeup purchase.

Just as Georgi started painting his left hand, he felt Emil sit beside him, nearly making him mess up even worse than he already was. He huffed and looked at his boyfriend, “Please be more careful. I’ve never done this before?”

Emil looked a little surprised, “Really? I used to do it all the time with my siblings. My sister used to paint mine all the time before I came out.”

“My four cishet brothers never used nail polish, for obvious reasons.” He frowned and went back to painting his left hand, fixing the mistakes and holding both hands out when he was done to judge his own work, before looking back at Emil again, “Do they look okay or should I add another coat?”

Emil looked at his nails and smiled, “They look great, miláčku.”

Georgi smiled to himself again and leaned back against Emil, “Thank you. I might start doing this more often.”

“We can get you all the nail polish you want.” Emil put his arm around Georgi’s shoulders and kissed his head, “Maybe you can paint mine sometime, too. After top surgery.”

He smiled up at his boyfriend, a slightly malicious look on his face, “Oh, really? I’ll have to make sure it’s a nice color then, won’t I?”

Emil laughed a little, “I get final say in the color.”

“That wasn’t part of the agreement, Emil.”

“Well, it is now.”

Georgi pouted, “You’re no fun sometimes, you know that?”

Emil kissed his forehead, smiling, “Yeah, I know.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Georgi went back to looking at his nails, blowing on the softly to get them to dry faster.

“I certainly am.” Emil chuckled and scratched Hektor’s head when he jumped up to join his parents, “And I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> miláčku: sweetheart
> 
> I figured I would make this more realistic by not using dollars, so that Kč is the Czech koruna, their actual currency. And because of exchange rates, Georgi is actually paying about $30 for that makeup, not 700. That's a little excessive (although he probably would).
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
